


You Are Just What I Need

by TatteredBurningWings (IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt)



Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Forniphilia, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Feeding, Human Furniture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex Toys, Smut, Subspace, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmSorry__sendmeaprompt/pseuds/TatteredBurningWings
Summary: Dean is having a little bit of trouble getting over a hunt gone wrong, so Cas helps him get into a better headspace.Via porn.This is porn.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Gentle Dom Castiel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123550
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	You Are Just What I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Meghan Trainor’s Kindly Calm Me Down, I own nothing and make no profit, and I wrote this instead of sleeping.
> 
> Yes, I am ashamed of myself

Dean was about to vibrate out of his skin. 

They’d had a simple salt and burn the week before, leaving the bunker and traipsing down to Topeka to persuade a little girl to give up her (extremely very cursed) favorite doll and Dean?

Dean had been too slow. 

The spirit had appeared and he’d leaped forward but it had been too fast and she’d been thrown across the room, hitting the doorframe with a sickening crack. 

She was alive and was going to recover from the broken leg eventually, but still. Dean had failed. 

Dean had let a civilian, a child at that, get hurt. 

“Dean,” Cas said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I think the counter is clean.”

Dean looked down at the rag he’d been furiously polishing the kitchen counter with and conceded that, yeah, there probably wasn’t more he could do there. “Right, thanks.”

“Something is bothering you.” Cas maneuvered him into a chair and he went willingly, letting Cas fuss over him. “Tell me about it, Dean.”

Dean gave a little shiver and the commanding note in Cas’ voice, his dick perking up. Down boy, he thought at it. 

“The last case. I let someone get hurt.” He couldn’t meet Cas’ eyes. 

“Dean,” Cas said, in a tone that made it very clear he would not tolerate argument. “That was not your fault.”

Dean sighed. “I- yeah. I know that, logically. Guess I’m just wound up.”

“Would you like to scene, love?” There was no judgement or pressure in the question, and Dean relaxed. Cas would take care of him; Cas would make everything better. 

“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Good boy,” Cas said approvingly. “Your brother is visiting Bobby for the next few days, so we have the place to ourselves. Go get yourself ready for me, then kneel naked by the sofa in the living room, please.”

Dean rushed to obey. 

***

After he’d showered and cleaned himself thoroughly, he walked to the living room, fighting the urge to cover himself in such a public place. 

Then he knelt by the sofa, keeping his posture perfect, and waited for Cas. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Cas walked into the room with a handful of items which he set on the sofa out of Dean’s sight. He had his shirtsleeves rolled up, baring his muscular forearms, and Dean absently hoped that there might be a bit of manhandling in his immediate future. 

“Look at you, sweetheart,” Cas murmured, sitting down on the sofa and running his fingers through Dean’s hair. He leaned into the touch, cock hardening as he enjoyed the feeling of kneeling at Cas’ feet, being petted like a prized possession. “Okay, love,” Cas continued. “I’ve got some pillows here to protect your hands and knees. I want you to move so that you’re positioned on them, in front of me.”

Dean did as he was asked, settling in on his hands and knees so that he was parallel to the couch where Cas sat. 

“Are you comfortable, darling?”

“Yes sir,” Dean answered, already starting to slip into the haziness of subspace. 

“Good.” Cas sounded pleased. Dean preened, thrilled to have made him happy. “Now, you’re going to have to hold very still. I’m going to use you as a table.”

A little thrill ran through Dean at the words. They’d first discussed the idea a few weeks ago, thinking it would work well given how much Dean liked acting as a cockwarmer, and Cas couldn’t have picked a better time to do it. It would reduce Dean to a piece of furniture, the need to be good for his Dom outweighing any lingering negative feelings he might be harboring regarding the hunt. 

He stiffened and flattened his back as well as he could when he felt Cas place a plate squarely over the small of his back. 

Cas’ legs ended up propped on either side of the plate, the comforting weight of them keeping Dean safe and secure waiting on Cas’ pleasure, even the throbbing of his hard cock an afterthought as he wallowed in glorious submission. 

Cas clicked on the TV, settling on a documentary about tree frogs which he set to a low volume and watched for nearly ten minutes without acknowledging Dean. 

Dean was just starting to shift anxiously from the strain when the weight of Cas’ legs disappeared, leaving only the plate. “Such a good boy for me, sweetheart,” Cas cooed, and Dean felt a rush of joy. He wanted to be good, he wanted to please Cas. 

“Thank you, sir,” he said, moaning as Cas landed a gentle smack to his ass. 

“Now,” Cas told him. “I am going to put this vibrator inside you, and then you are going to kneel beside me while I feed you. Don’t think I haven’t noticed you haven’t been eating well.”

Dean moaned again at the thought of the delicious torture Cas was describing. “Please, sir, please, I want that, I want to be good.”

“Hold still.” Dean heard the snick of the lube bottle opening, then one slick finger massaged around his hole. “Relax, love,” Cas told him, and the finger slipped in. 

Dean tensed, nearly arching his back to push into the intrusion, remembering the plate still balancing on his back at the last second and forcing himself to still. “Please, sir, more?”

Cas chuckled. “Not too fast, I don’t want to hurt you. It’s been a while.”

Dean whined, wanting more of that exquisite friction. “I won’t break, sir!”

Cas landed another, sharper smack to his ass. “I know you won’t break. But I wish to take my time with you today, and I do not enjoy being questioned.”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Dean gasped out as a second finger entered him and Cas began scissoring them. “I’m sorry, please-“

“Just for that, sweetheart, you’re not going to cum until I give you permission.”

Dean was instantly even more turned on, far too aware of the now forbidden fruit and all the stimulus that would quickly lead him there. 

Then Cas was slipping his fingers out of Dean, swiftly inserting the slim vibrator, and fastidiously wiping his hand off with a wet wipe in preparation for the next step in their scene. He picked the plate up off of Dean’s back, and Dean sighed in relief. 

Then he felt the vibrations start up and let out a high pitched whine. The vibrator was situated against his prostate and his hips jerked, desperate for friction on his cock, even more desperate to fuck himself back on the toy, wanting _more, deeper, harder_.

Cas’ voice pulled him out of the frenzied state he was working himself into with the command to kneel between Cas’ thighs, which Dean obeyed. 

Every minute shift he made rubbed the vibrator infuriatingly against his prostate. 

The chill air of the bunker swept across him, making his nipples perk up, and Cas reached out to lazily tweak one of them as Dean worked his way into the required position. 

He let out a squeak of surprise, and his cock jerked where it hung heavy between his thighs. 

“Hmmm,” Cas said thoughtfully. “We’ll have to look into that more later.”

Then he was plucking a grape off of the plate and holding it to Dean’s lips. “Eat,” he said, simply. 

Dean took the grape, flicking his tongue over Cas’ fingers as he did so. 

They went on like that until the plate was empty, alternating grapes with slices of cheese and tiny bites of the grilled chicken he’d made the day before. 

Dean was floating in a happy haze by the time they finished, not focusing on anything but pleasing Cas, making Cas happy. 

“You did so well, honey,” Cas praised him. “So good for me. Come sit up on the couch?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Dean rose to his feet, stomach comfortably full and completely in his submissive headspace, and settled himself on the couch next to Cas.

Then Cas slid off of the couch and situated himself between _Dean’s_ legs, a reversal of their previous positions. “You did so well for me, love, you may cum whenever you like.” Then he leaned forward and took Dean’s cock in his mouth. 

Hot, wet heat wrapped around his cock, and Dean thrust forward once, then restrained himself, his thighs shaking from the strain. 

Cas gave him a wicked look, then fiddled with something in his pocket, and the vibrations in Dean’s ass kicked up a notch. 

Dean squirmed and cried out, helplessly pinned between two infuriating sources of pleasure, torn between grinding down on the vibrator and thrusting further into the glorious heat of Cas’ mouth. 

“Sir, I- I’m gonna-“

Cas hummed around his mouthful in answer, and the vibrations from that sent Dean over the edge. He came down Cas’ throat, crying out then slumping down bonelessly. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas breathed, pulling his own dick out and jerking himself off roughly. 

Dean shifted weakly, the vibrator in his ass overstimulating him, sending sparks of pleasure edging on painful. Then Cas reached forward and took Dean’s soft dick in his hand, jerking him off slowly with one hand while he worked himself with the other hand. 

Dean wailed and scrunched back against the cushions, his body trying valiantly to get hard and seek pleasure again, Cas’ touch coupled with the vibrator turning his knees to jelly. It was too much, he couldn’t handle it, he- “Please, sir, please, it’s too much, sir-“

Cas came into his hand with a grunt, then switched the vibrator off and moved his hand away from Dean’s cock. “So gorgeous, sweetheart,” he said as he stood up, offering his cum-filled palm to Dean. 

Weakly, he leaned forward and started lapping at Cas’ hand, running his tongue along his fingers and palm, making sure to get up every last drop. Then he collapsed back onto the sofa. 

“How do you feel, Dean?”

“Mmm. Floaty.”

“All right, that’s good. Here, lean forward a bit so I can get that vibrator out of you?” 

Dean complied. 

Then he stumbled along agreeably as Cas led him to the bathroom, cleaning him up a bit while their giant tub filled. 

Cas guided him into the tub then settled in behind him, chuckling at the satisfied noises Dean made as the hot water relaxed him and he arched into the gentle touch of the washcloth Cas was using to clean him. 

“Are you back with me, darling?” Cas rumbled as he helped Dean out of the tub. 

“Yeah, think so. That was awesome, Cas.” Dean leaned into the warm, fluffy towel Cas was wrapping him in. 

“Good. Let’s get you some orange juice, hmm?” 

“Sleepy.”

“Juice first, then sleep. And cuddles.”

“Works for me. Love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? Did I do okay?


End file.
